This invention relates to the reinforcing of rock.
Interior rock fixtures such as friction rock stabilizers, dowels, resin based systems and standard mechanical roof bolts with expanding heads are widely used underground for rock support.
Friction rock stabilizers have particular advantages in that they have no moving parts and that they do not overstress the rock. Such devices however must be installed with the aid of suitable machinery which force the devices in to holes formed in the rock. Moreover the holding force which is achievable with a stabilizer of this kind is limited in that under practical conditions the maximum radial outward force exerted on the wall of the hole by the stabilizer is in the region of 50 psi.